Goddess from the Future
by Skyla Winters
Summary: What would you do if you were... about to become a pawn for that one person you absolutely loathed, happen to be a ninja, and can time travel? That was the kind of situation Nozomi was in.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Two identical twins, a boy and a girl, were playing with each other in the backyard of a small house just outside of Konoha. Their mother was watching them fondly from the steps not too far away, her red hair shining under the warm sunlight. Their father was currently away in Konoha having some "important mission" to do with the other Uchiha clan members.

They used to live in Konoha, a few months ago actually, in the Uchiha compound until their father, Uchiha Shinji, told them that they should stay away from the Hidden Village because it was getting dangerous. Their mother, Uchiha Kanae, was a little hesitant about leaving her husband's side but gave in for the safety of her children.

Kanae was one of the remaining Uzumaki members from the Land of Whirlpool and a retired kunoichi. She overheard a few Uchiha women on the streets a couple of months ago, talking about the tension between the Uchiha clan and the Council. Rumors said that they were planning a coup but being an outsider (she joined the clan after her marriage) she wasn't trusted by most of the members and only knew a fraction of it from the gossip she overheard before they left.

Now her family, minus her husband, lived in a small town where the civilians didn't know much of Konoha and the people who reside there. The twins and herself were safe from immediate danger for now.

It was getting late so Kanae called in the twins and ushered them inside the house. After dinner, she tucked them in their bed and wished them 'goodnight'.

Just as she turned her back to exit the room, the windows shattered.

She whipped herself around to see a male teenager in Konoha anbu clothing and another with an orange mask and a cloak with red clouds on it.

Her blood turned cold when she recognized the boy in anbu gears.

_Uchiha Itachi_

Kanae took a kunai out from her holster which she hid in her sleeves in times like this. She moved in front of her children to defend them.

Even if she knew the odds were against her, she had to protect her children.

The twins huddled closer to each other, not fully understanding why their distant cousin and friend, Itachi, was in their room.

"Mommy, what's going on?" the boy, Hisashi, asked.

"Hush Hisashi, just don't move and close your eyes... you too Nozomi."

The twins did as they were told and clutched the blanket wrapped around them tighter.

"We have no intention of fighting you Kanae. We simply came here for the twins. We were planning on taking them with us when we finished killing the clan but we couldn't find them. Your husband, Shinji, died in the process along with the other Uchihas. Give up or die," the orange-masked man told her.

"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH MY CHILDREN!"

Kanae charged at the cloaked figure with full force.

The man just sent her body flying to the other end of the room and there was a sickening crack that filled the room.

The twins' eyes snapped open at the sound and found their mother coughing up blood. They watched in fear as her life was slowly slipping away.

They gasped and whimpered.

"MOMMY!" the two three-year olds cried in unison.

"I'm sorry Hisashi and Nozomi..." Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"Mommy couldn't protect *cough* you...

Live a long and happy life...

Mommy *cough* and Daddy will always...love...you..."

Her head lolled and her breathing seemed to still. Hisashi and Nozomi's eyes widen and tears started to stream out.

Their wails were heard by the whole town.

"Damn it! Itachi, make them stop!" The guy in the cloak harshly shoved the two siblings into the teen's arms.

With one swift movement, Itachi hit the back of their neck and made them unconscious.

"The villagers are coming to investigate all the commotion, let's go."

"Hn."

The two swiftly jumped out of the window into the night with the twins in their arms.

* * *

Having both Uzumaki and Uchiha blood, Tobi planned on using the twins in his moon-eye plan.

He wanted to have an extra pair of rinnegans ready just in case something happens to Nagato. Having both Uzumaki clan's boost in chakra as well as the Uchiha clan's sharingan, the twins were perfect candidates to produce more rinnegans. They were like replicas of the Sage of the Six Paths, being descendants of both the elder and younger sons of the Sage. Two very valuable assets in his plan.

The original plan was to have the twins obtain the mangekyou sharingan and implant Nozomi's eyes into Hisashi's because he showed more potential.

However, a few weeks after obtaining the mangekyou, Hisashi became gravely ill—after being ordered to kill his close friend—so Tobi implanted the boy's eyes into his sister instead.

After Nozomi obtained the eternal mangekyou sharingan, she went under very harsh training from both Tobi and Nagato.

And thus, a new rinnegan wielder was created.

* * *

A girl with jet-black hair with red streaks walked down the cold corridors of the Akatsuki hideout. She has lived there ever since the age of three or so her adoptive parents told her. The girl just turned twelve a few weeks ago.

She was about to go to the training grounds to practice by herself since the other members of the Akatsuki were either busy or dead.

Deidara was killed by Itachi's brother, Sasori was killed by the apprentice of the fifth Hokage, Hidan was out of commission because of the Nara (but she didn't really care because he was immortal and tried to dismember her every chance he got), Orochimaru... she was overjoyed when she heard about his death, Kakuzu was killed by the Copy Ninja (but that guy always made her shudder because of his ability to pull his body apart like a rag doll and his unhealthy money obsession—he once tried to find the price of her head), and Kisame killed himself like a loyal ninja.

Out of all the deaths in the organization, Hisashi's and Itachi's death was the ones that affected her the most.

Hisashi was her twin and she always felt guilty for his death. She was the one who should have died if it weren't for his illness. Then he would've lived longer and the thought that he didn't will always haunt her.

Itachi taught her how to fight with the sharingan and genjutsu, but he was also an older brother to her even after Hisashi's death. He helped her through her emotional wreck after gaining the mangekyou and eternal mangekyou sharingan. She was truly grateful for the support he gave her but she couldn't thank him because she didn't have the opportunity to do so after he was killed by his younger brother.

"Nozomi, come. Your father wishes to speak to you," said the blue-haired woman from behind her.

"Okay Mother," she replied and headed towards her father's office.

Nozomi doesn't remember her time with her biological parents that well, she was only three anyways. According to Tobi though, he said that he and Itachi spared Hisashi and her from the Councils on the day of the massacre.

She truly loathed Tobi though. Itachi told her what really happened on the day of the massacre and what Tobi's plans were before he died. However, Nozomi didn't openly show her hatred for the masked man as it might raise suspicion and alarm him. The only people who knew about her grudge on him were Konan and Pein because she trusted and loved them like family.

Nozomi walked into the office to see an orange-haired man—her adoptive father—sitting at his desk. No one else was in the room except for her blue-haired mother but she checked for eavesdroppers anyways and found none.

Her father began talking to her.

"Nozomi, we will be heading to Konoha shortly. You understand what you must do, correct?"

Nozomi paled a little. Her parents were going to destroy Konoha today. Konoha had a lot of strong ninjas and she was worried for their safety.

She was to stay in the hideout at the Hidden Village in the Rain in case something happens to Pein or his rinnegan. Tobi's orders.

She nodded.

"Good. Konan would get you if anything goes wrong."

* * *

Nozomi was in the base alone because Tobi said he had some errands to do and Zetsu went with him. It wasn't like she was going to take an advantage of it and leave though because she had no place to go to, and Tobi knew that she wouldn't dare.

Nozomi walked into the training grounds with her high collared, plain black cloak on. She didn't have the Akatsuki cloud on her cloak because she wasn't an official member and the masked man wanted to keep her profile low in order to keep other people from finding out about the second pair of rinnegan.

After sitting down on the ground, Nozomi laid out the contents that were in her holster.

There were a set of kunais, shurikens, senbons, explosive tags, and some scrolls that had her stuff sealed inside it in case of emergencies. There was only one scroll that was treated with extra care though. It was the scroll that held her original eyes in it. She kept it because she didn't trust anyone, especially Tobi, to keep her eyes safe from other people. Nozomi knew it was dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands so she has seals on it that only allows her to open the scroll, teleport back to her if it is gets into someone else's hand, and the last resort was to self destruct if all the other seals failed.

After gathering everything back into her pouch, Nozomi decided to just stick to meditation. The Akatsuki began to show their face to the shinobi world which meant more missions, fights, and deaths were waiting ahead of us. And the destruction of humanity. She couldn't possibly forget about that.

It wouldn't be long before Tobi started the Moon Eye plan.

All of it which just piles up more stress upon the heaps of pressure she already had from all the training Tobi assigns her.

While doing some meditation, Nozomi felt someone coming towards the Akatsuki's base with blinding speed.

It was Konan.

Or more like Konan's clone.

The clone slammed the door open and the look on its face told her that something went really wrong.

"Nozomi, quick! Nagato died after using his outer path to revive Konoha and Tobi's going to use your eyes for his plan if we don't do anything."

Nozomi was alarmed.

_Nagato sacrificed his life in exchange for the lost lives in Konoha? Then that means Tobi must be really mad at him...After all, he __ originally_ planned it to be used on him. Then that most likely means that bastard's going to use me as his new puppet...

_*insert all of Hidan's vocabulary here*  
_

Konan started to speak once more.

"I am distracting him nearby so while that happens, you must use your space-time ninjutsu to send yourself into the past. You must stop his moon-eye plan, do you understand?"

Nozomi agreed right away. Anything to not be Tobi's favorite pawn.

"Okay."

"Good. You are to go five years in the past and go to Konoha. There, you must aid the village and to also have them help you defeat Madara. Try to stop Itachi's brother from leaving too, okay? I overheard Madara talking about using him in his plan and it would be harder on you if he does join forces with him. I am sure Itachi would appreciate it as well."

Nozomi nodded in understanding.

"All right. I will begin the process right now."

And with that, both kunoichi went in deep concentration.

When the preparation was done, Konan hugged Nozomi.

"I wish you good luck Nozomi... You must hurry before Tobi realizes our plan because seems like my time is up. I will join Nagato shortly..."

Tears started to roll down Nozomi's face and she hugged back the blue-haired woman.

"Thank you for taking care of me Mother. I will stop Madara from his moon-eye plan. Say thank you to Nagato for me too."

"I will."

Konan pulled out the white rose from her hair and clipped in on Nozomi with her remaining chakra.

She smiled and Nozomi smiled back.

"Thank you Mother."

Nozomi activated the jutsu and Konan's clone began to disintegrate into paper.

And then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Nozomi found herself in a cave in the middle of a dense forest without the slightest idea of where she was. Looking around, the cave seemed to be empty with no traces of other humans or animals using it as shelter.

She concealed her chakra and started exploring the area around her.

There was a faint presence of someone nearby, she noticed after walking aimlessly for about an hour, so Nozomi decided to investigate this mysterious chakra.

Another a couple of minutes passed by until she was able to pinpoint the location of where the chakra was coming from but it seemed like he or she was trapped under the piles of boulder that littered all over the place.

Nozomi activated her rinnegan and used her Deva Path to remove the boulders on the person but by the time she lifted the last boulder up, the person was no longer emitting chakra. She walked over the person but found that it was too late.

Upon further examination of the dead body that she managed to recover, Nozomi noticed he had the Konoha headband on and was missing an eye.

_Why is there a Konoha nin dead here?_

She observed the clothing he was wearing too. He had an orange and blue outfit with goggles and there was also an Uchiha crest on his back.

Nozomi froze. _Wait, I thought Hisashi, Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi, and I were the only Uchiha's alive five years ago... unless Tobi lied to us, of course._

Then the kunoichi checked her chakra supply. It was enough to use her Outer Path without critically depleting herself of chakra. Nozomi took a deep breath before beginning.

_Here goes nothing then._

"Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth!"

The King of Hell rose from the ground and devoured the boy's body before spitting it out. The Konoha nin's body was repaired and the King of Hell let out a green light from its mouth. The light touched the young shinobi's body and returned his soul to his body. Then the Konoha nin opened his eyes, or eye. It seemed like she couldn't fix his eye for some reason.

"Huh... What the... I thought I died..."

The boy opened his mouth again but the rinnegan user cut him off.

"Don't talk, I just healed you," Nozomi lied through her teeth.

_He would freak out if I said I brought him back from the dead and it would be dangerous if anybody found out about the rinnegan..._ She reasoned.

She turned her doujutsu off. The boy didn't seem to notice her bloodline limit.

"You'll strain your body if you move. I am going to move us to a safer location, okay? Then we can talk after you heal."

Nozomi touched the arm of the boy and used her space-time jutsu to teleport them back to the cave that she found earlier.

* * *

Obito woke up again to find himself in what looked like a cave. It was hard to observe his surroundings without moving his head and he only had one eye, which cut down his peripheral vision.

"You woke up."

Obito turned his head to the source of the voice and saw a girl with a black cloak on, leaning against the wall of the cave. She was poking the fire with a stick.

The girl was about his age, maybe younger, with red streaks in her black hair. The white flower on her head stood out in contrast to her hair. Her face didn't show that much emotion except for her eyes which were dark and dull.

"How long was I out?" he asked her. He tried to sit up but pain shot up his spine and exhaustion tired him out, prevented him to move that much.

"Um, Let's see... about a week. I think," she replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" he shouted but his lungs burnt from his outburst and he bent over in pain. The girl gave him a concerning look.

"You shouldn't strain your body, you're still recovering. And also try to talk softer; the lungs aren't exactly in good shape."

Obito just nodded.

"Now, my name is Nozomi. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Obito." She sat there looking at him before continuing.

"Care to explain why you were pinned under several boulders?"

"Uhh, well shinobis from Iwa kidnapped one of my teammate and my other teammate and I went to save her. On our way out, the roof started to fall and my teammate tripped so I pushed him out of the way before a boulder hit him which pinned me down instead. I'm also missing my left eye because I gave it to him as a replacement for his damaged eye."

He didn't know why he was giving out information out to a total stranger for free but his mouth had a mind of its own.

"Why were Iwa nins attacking you guys?"

Obito looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't know that about the Third Shinobi World War?"

Blood drained out of her face.

"Please don't tell me that the Third Shinobi World War is going on..."

"...uh, but what would happen if I said yes?"

She groaned in frustration.

Nozomi started to mutter incoherently and Obito only managed to pick up 'not enough chakra' and 'traveling'.

That is when Iwa nins happen to make their entrance into our cave. The two shinobi in the cave were taken by surprise.

Nozomi was so frustrated that she didn't notice the Iwa nins outside. Not to mention the fact that she was depleted on chakra from using her space-time jutsu, bringing the dead back alive, staying up all night to formulate a plan on what to do next, and having to take care of another being other than herself that was unconscious, an Uchiha, and dead last week.

The Iwa shinobis were grinning, thirsty for blood. They took a step forward and Nozomi took a step back. She took a defensive stance in front of Obito who was still recovering from his injuries.

They were severely outnumbered and with her low chakra level and injured Obito, she didn't think they were going to make it unless they time-travel now. Right now.

Well, she couldn't leave the supposed-to-be-dead Uchiha there and even if he managed to survive, he'll probably die during the massacre which she didn't want to bring herself to do. Either way, Obito's going to die unless he time-traveled with her... So she made up her decision.

"Obito, we're going to escape from here. Just make sure you don't let go of me, okay?"

"How-"

Nozomi didn't give him a chance to ask and tightly held the young Uchiha's hands. She scrambled to built up her remaining chakra, which wasn't much, and used her space-time jutsu again.

They were gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

The last thing Nozomi remembers was seeing the gates of Konoha in front of her before darkness consumed her.

Nozomi woke up and found herself chained to a bed in a hospital with chakra restraining seals on her. A nurse saw her wake up and left the room to inform everyone else.

Shortly afterwards, the Third Hokage along with his anbu came to her hospital room.

"I am sorry about the restraints that we had to put on you but they are there for safety reasons. I would also like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

Nozomi assessed her position. If she was somehow going to stop Tobi, then she'll have to be on the Hokage's good side.

"Hokage-sama, I will gladly answer any questions you have and I would also like to tell you a few things myself... in private please."

The Hokage thought about it for a moment. The girl was restrained, it wasn't like he couldn't defend himself... and what if it was important?

"Very well."

He signaled the anbu to leave the room.

"Now that that is taken cared of, would you mind telling me your name?"

"It is Uchiha Nozomi, sir." She said politely.

His eyes widen a bit but his surprised expression went away in a flicker.

"Uchiha Nozomi, did I get that right?"

The said girl nodded.

"...The one that disappeared with Hisashi and Kanae five years ago?"

"Yes, sir."

"I would like you to explain why Uchiha Obito is here as well."

And so Nozomi told him the whole story from the time of the massacre, to getting the rinnegan, her plans to stop Tobi, traveling too far in the past, and finally ending up five years in the past. Or about a decade from the Third Shinobi World War from the Hokage's point of view.

Nozomi even showed him her rinnegan to prove that she wasn't lying. That seemed to get him somewhat convinced. Keyword being 'somewhat'.

"Um, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Nozomi?"

"I have a favor to ask you, if that is possible..."

"Go ahead."

"I would wish that only a very few individuals knows about my past and my abilities to keep me from attracting to much attention. That also applies for Obito as well even though I know a few people would recognize him immediately..."

"Very well. How about having Kakashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Ibiki, and Jiraiya know about your truth? Kakashi is chosen because he would demand an explanation for Obito's appearance and also because he has the sharingan. Shikaku because he is a genius and Inoichi because we may need to look at your memories later on to prepare ourselves. Also Ibiki should know because he's the head of the interrogation and Jiraiya because he has information on our enemies and the rinnegan. As for Obito's appearance, most of the older generations would recognize him so let's just say that a rare but natural phenomenon occurred that has to do something with a time portal. That story shall satisfy them for the time being until we can reveal the truth to everyone."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I truly appreciate your help."

"No need to thank me, it is my job as the Hokage to help those in need. As for your living space, there's an apartment open for you and Obito can stay at Kakashi's place. You will be joining Team 7 with Obito starting tomorrow to do missions. I will explain everything to the selected few later on this evening and I expect you to be there with Obito. You are free to move around in Konoha now so I will ask the nurses to remove those seals from you after this discussion. Please tell Obito to meet us at the Hokage tower at 3 PM."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome. I shall go ask the nurses to remove the seals off of you now. See you later at the meeting, Nozomi."

The Third Hokage shunshined away.

A nurse came in a minute later to remove the restraints on Nozomi and showed her where Obito's room was.

Nozomi walked into the room and explained the situation to him. He said he understands and that he will be at the meeting at 3 PM.

* * *

A thirteen year-old teen ran towards the Hokage's office at top speed.

_OH MY GOD IT WAS ALREADY 6PM AND I'M LATE FOR THE MEETING!_

_HOKAGE-SAMA'S GONNA KILL ME!_

The teen ran up the stairs and burst into the room of the Hokage's office, panting.

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE BUT THERE WAS THIS OLD LADY AN-"

"Oh, Obito! You seem to be three hours late... But no need to worry, the meeting was suppose to start at 6pm because I knew you were going to come late. Take a seat next to Nozomi. She's been waiting for three hours because I told her to be here at three."

Obito thanked the heavens that the Third remembered his habit of being late and took a seat next to Nozomi. She looked bored and was reading a scroll on different fire jutsus to kill time.

There were some Jounins that Obito recognized from the crowd and everyone was looking at him like he had something on his face or something.

Awkward silence.

Suddenly there was a silver-haired ninja with an orange book in his hands using the window as a door.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama but there was this old lady an-"

The silver-haired jounin seemed to notice the goggled teen and dropped his book.

Obito recognized the jounin immediately and sat there, not sure how to react.

"Obito?" the jounin choked.

"Kakashi?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes.

Was this some sort of sick prank or was he losing his mind?

He stared at Obito with wide eyes... or eye and Obito also stared back with one eye.

The Hokage coughed to get everyone's attention.

"I am sure why everyone here would want an explanation on why Obito is in this room..."

So the Obito in front of him isn't some genjustu someone set up.

Kakashi felt like a huge weight was lifted off from his shoulder but his mind was bombarded with a lot of questions at the same time.

The Hokage explained that a portal opened, resulting the appearance of Obito, and that this portal was a rare but natural phenomenon.

However, being the one to witness Obito get injure and die, Kakashi didn't think that a natural phenomenon would bring Obito to his time without being half-crushed by the boulder. It had to be after Obito was buried under the rubble or else he wouldn't be missing his left eye.

Once the Hokage finished explaining the mysterious appearance of Obito, he announced that Obito and a girl (who he didn't realize was in the room until the Third mentioned her) were going to join Team 7.

_Great, my messed-up team gets two more new members... one of them being Obito who I thought was dead._

The Third dismissed the jonins but motioned Kakashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Ibiki, and Jiraiya to stay behind.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the Hokage.

Once everyone but the five jonins left, Sandaime started to speak.

"Well, Nozomi and I decided that you five should deserve to know the truth behind everything," he began.

Kakashi looked at this 'Nozomi' person but found nothing special about her. Her chakra felt normal for her age but that might just be because the girl was suppressing it.

"Nozomi, I think you should explain to them. You're the one who knows the most," said the Third.

"As you wish, Sandaime Hokage-sama," she took a deep breath before beginning.

"I know everybody in this room found the 'natural phenomena' kind of farfetched, but I can guarantee you what really happened was much more crazier than that... You see I came from five years in the future-"

"What! You didn't tell me that Nozomi-san!" Obito said with a surprised expression.

The girl glared at the said Uchiha and sighed.

"Obito-san, I was planning on telling you before but we were attacked by Iwa nins. Please understand."

Kakashi mentally gave a small smile. The boy really seemed like the Obito he remembered._  
_

Nozomi began again.

"As I was saying, I came from five years in the future. My name is Uchiha Nozomi, my biological father being Uchiha Shinji and my biological mother was Uchiha Kanae or Uzumaki Kanae before she married my father. A few months before the massacre, my mother, my brother, and I moved out of Konoha because my father said that it was getting dangerous living in the compound. We were living in a small village near Konoha when the massacre happened."

Obito opened his mouth, again.

"What massacre? Hey! Don't look at me like that! I haven't been updated about anything that happened the past ten years!"

"The Uchiha massacre," Nozomi bluntly answered.

That seemed to make him deathly pale and shut his mouth.

"My brother and I were kidnapped by Uchiha Itachi and another person who refers to himself as Tobi. We were raised in a criminal organization called the Akatsuki. Pein is the leader of the organization but Tobi is the one who is secretly running the whole thing, using Pein as a puppet."

She said the last part with so much disgust that it made some of the adults nervous.

"Well, Pein's not his real name though. His real name is Nagato. He was my adoptive father and Konan was my adoptive mother."

The frog sennin grabbed her shoulder and shook her a little bit too forcefully.

"Is that true little girl?" the sennin demanded but the raven-haired girl remained passive.

"I assume that you are Jiraiya, correct? Yes, it is true. Nagato and Konan are alive... for now." her voice remained hollow.

The old man released her from his grip and went back to his place in the room.

She continued, "Anyways, Tobi planned to use my brother and me to create another rinnegan in case something was to happen to Nagato—he's a rinnegan user for those of you that don't know. We were chosen to be the next rinnegan users because of our unique heritage. Rinnegan originally came from the Sage of the Six Paths who was the founder of all ninjutsu and the shinobi world. The Uzumaki clan was distant relatives of the Senju clan who were descendants of the younger son of the Sage of the Six Paths who inherited the will of fire and the body of the Sage. That is why the Uzumaki clan has a larger life force and reservoir for chakra. The Uchiha clan was descendants of the eldest son of the Sage of the Six Paths who inherited the eyes of the Sage. Therefore the Uchiha clan has their doujutsu, the sharingan. My brother and I inherited both the body and the eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths, and as Tobi always told us, we were 'replicas of the Sage himself'"

Nozomi waited a little for everyone to comprehend what she just said before continuing.

"I am sure everyone has heard about Uchiha Madara and his fight against the Shodai Hokage? The legend says that Madara gained his rinnegan before he lost against Hashirama Senju. But in order to gain the rinnegan, one must put enough strain on their eternal mangekyou sharingan to acquire it. And to get the eternal mangekyou sharingan, you must first get the mangekyou sharingan—which is gained from killing your best friend."

Shock coursed through the audience but Kakashi already knew this beforehand because he obtained the mangekyou sharingan a while ago.

"To get the eternal mangekyou sharingan, however, one must implant another person's mangekyou sharingan into your eyes. It is said that the closer you are related to your donor, the more cooperative the eternal mangekyou sharingan becomes."

Everybody's blood slowly grew colder when the puzzle pieces in their minds began to click together.

Their stomachs dropped when Nozomi showed them her sharingan, then her eternal mangekyou sharingan, and finally her rinnegan.

She deactivated her doujutsu and her eyes became void again.

"These eyes are my brother's eyes... He became very ill after we were ordered to gain the mangekyou sharingan by Tobi. In the end, Tobi transplanted his mangekyou into me to create an eternal mangekyou sharingan. After that was harsh training and a lot of death matches with Tobi and Nagato."

She paused before beginning again.

"Nagato and Konan left to destroy Konoha (on the orders of Tobi) and I don't know much about the details because I wasn't present at the time but Nagato ended up reviving the dead people of Konoha using 'Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth' and died from using up all his chakra. The jutsu was originally meant for Tobi—which I don't know the details to either—so I can guess Tobi was upset over it. Konan came to me to inform me about his death and prepared to send me back five years into the past and into Konoha using a space-time jutsu in order to stop Tobi from using me as his next puppet and to also get help as well as assist Konoha in stopping his world domination plan. Unfortunately I was sent back to the Third Shinobi World War where I happen to find Obito-san under a heap of rocks."

Kakashi mentally winced at the memory.

"He was already dead by the time I found him but I used the 'Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth' on him to revive him. We were found by Iwa nins a week later and I was still depleted from chakra after using multiple jutsus that required a lot of chakra but used the space-time jutsu to bring us in this timeline. I could've left Obito-san under the rocks but he had a Konoha headband and an Uchiha symbol on his back which confused me because the only Uchihas alive five years ago were Itachi, Tobi, my brother, and me so I revived him. Then again, I could've left him alone after reviving him but that would've meant that he was going to get killed in the massacre so I brought him along with me instead."

Obito looked at her, arguing whether to thank her for bringing him back alive or get angry at her for lying to him and also making it seem like he was some sort of tool.

He kept quiet in the end, letting her finish speaking.

"I reached this place before fainting from chakra exhaustion and when I woke up, I found myself chained to the hospital bed with chakra seals all over my body."

She finished her story and the room stayed silent for a while. The Hokage finally broke the silence.

"I trust that you all keep your mouths shut about this matter from everyone else except for the people in this room. And Nozomi, I ask you that you refrain from using your doujutsu, especially your mangekyous and rinnegan, except for in times of great need or when no one is watching. I hope that wouldn't weaken you too much during battles. And Obito, I don't know if you can fight with only one eye so that is why I put you on Kakashi's team and also the fact that you two were originally on the same team."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," said Obito.

Nozomi just nodded.

"Okay, you two are genins for the time being. You are to meet Kakashi's team tomorrow to do missions. Nozomi, I would like you to come to Hokage Tower after you're done so we can check your memories to plan the upcoming events. Inoichi, I would like you to help me go through her memories. You are all dismissed."

* * *

Nozomi walked out the Hokage's office trailing behind Kakashi and Obito to give them space to talk to each other.

"Kakashi, you grew! We used to be about the same height, or maybe I was taller by a centimeter..."

Kakashi scoffed, "Of course I grew you idiot. And no, you weren't a centimeter taller than me."

"But you've changed a lot, like why were you reading Jiraiya-sama's perverted books?"

"Time changes people a lot, Obito. And don't insult Jiraiya-sama's work, they're interesting."

"You still haven't told me why you stole one of my excuses, Kakashi."

Obito glared at his former teammate for an excuse.

The silver-haired jonin didn't reply.

"I thought so."

"Ah, but Obito, it's nice to see you shorter than me and I'm your teacher starting tomorrow so that makes me your superior."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled as he smiled beneath his mask.

"...no."

Obito began to have a panic attack.

"The world must be coming to an end! Kakashi's taller than me and he's my teacher now and on top of that we're about the same age! But what's scarier than that is that he smiled! SMILED! Kakashi never smiled when he was a little brat!"

Kakashi's eye twitched. He patted Obito on the back a little bit harder than necessary.

"Obito, that's no way to talk to your best friend. Ne?"

Obito looked scared at the silent threat Kakashi gave him. Angering a Hatake was the probably the stupidest and scariest idea Obito had...apart from angering his own father, probably.

Talking about his father...

"Hey, Kakashi, can we go see the Uchiha compound? I need to see what's left of it."

"Sure, but maybe after we get permission from the Hokage tomorrow."

"Okay."

Kakashi turned to Nozomi who hasn't talked after leaving the Hokage's office.

"Meet me at the training grounds near the memorial stone at five in the morning... and don't be late."

Obito snorted.

"Don't be late? You know my habits the best Kakashi. Don't expect me to be there on time."

"I never expected anything from you Obito."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled up once more at the young teen's distress.

Nozomi said 'goodbye' before slipping out and heading to her apartment, leaving the two friends to do their little reunion together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Nozomi woke up in her apartment, a little bit dazed as to why she wasn't in her usual room. Then the memories returned causing her to slump back into her bed and groan.

After a few minutes of sulking in her new emo corner, she opened up her scroll that kept her clothing and picked out a dark purple, long sleeve, v-neck shirt to wear over her fish net shirt with black shorts and over the knee shinobi sandals. She also wore a silver sash around her waist with the bow behind her back and her Konoha headband around her neck. Nozomi finally tied her holster around her leg after putting her scrolls away.

Then she took two senbons to make a bun, leaving her side bangs frame her face like Konan. Finally, she attached the white rose Konan gave to her onto her bun with chakra.

Nozomi looked over herself in the mirror. Her hairstyle was much like the blue-haired woman's, especially with the white paper rose on her head. She was, after all, like a mother to her and someone she looked up to whenever in trouble.

And probably the only female that she ever talked to. Akatsuki was, after all, mostly consist of guys.

* * *

Nozomi headed towards the training ground near the memorial stone. It took her longer than it should have because she kept on getting lost on the way but she managed to reach there a little bit before five.

She masked her chakra and hid in the trees. The last thing she wanted was an awkward confrontation with Team 7 and her ninja instincts told her to not trust people the first time you meet them. For a start, life as a mercenary isn't a safe one.

Nozomi watched Team 7 from a safe distance.

Haruno Sakura was the one that killed Sasori, but looking at her child form she looked weak compared to the medic nin she was to become. Sasori wasn't really that close to her but looking at his murderer-to-be was a little unnerving. The pink-haired girl was flirting with the dark-haired boy next to her and was miserably failing.

Uzumaki Naruto was the Jinchuuriki that Akatsuki always on fails on capturing every single time but it wasn't like she was going to capture him now because he's an important ally to her if she wanted to defeat Tobi. He was glaring daggers at the other boy and tried to talk to Sakura but she knocked him out cold.

And then there's that stoic boy that killed Itachi. Just looking at him made her disgusted. She personally didn't like him out of all of Team Seven for being a hypocrite. First he wants to take revenge on Itachi and then he wants to avenge Itachi, he even spoils what Itachi sacrificed his life for by attacking Konoha! She'll never understand him.

That chicken-butt boy made Nozomi want to punch him in the face really bad and wipe that stupid smirk out of his face.

Then the words Konan spoke to her replayed in her head.

_'Try to stop Itachi's brother from leaving too, okay? I am sure Itachi would appreciate it as well.'_

Nozomi sighed. She made herself promise not to hurt the boy no matter how tempting it looked, unless he crosses the line first, of course.

_Just for Itachi because I am in his debt and because his precious little brother would be better off on my side than on Tobi's no matter how much I hate him._ She decided.

After waiting for three hours for both Kakashi and Obito to arrive, Nozomi was about to go look for them herself when she saw the two walk slowly towards the training ground.

"Yo, today I was late because I was helping my friend Obito here-"

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him.

Obito chuckled at the nostalgic scene before him.

"Okay, okay," Kakashi put his hands up in surrender, one of his hands holding his trademark orange book.

He put his book away and began talking to his team.

"Nozomi, I know you're hiding somewhere around here."

Nozomi froze. _Damn, he found me.  
_

She jumped off from her hiding spot to join the rest of the group. Team Seven looked at her in surprise.

"How long have you been there?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, what time did you ask me to come here?" she asked sarcastically.

Obito snickered but Kakashi gave him a pointed look which made him stop immediately.

"Anyways, Obito and Nozomi here are going to join our team starting today,"he pointed at his students, "This is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Then he turned his head towards us, "Now tell us your likes, dislikes, dreams you have, and hobbies."

He signaled her to start first.

"My name is Nozomi. I like origami paper, I don't like when people underestimate me and people who wears masks," _especially orange masks_, "my dream is none of your business, and my hobbies are folding origami and training."

Everyone minus Kakashi and Sasuke laughed at the mask part. Sasuke just 'Hn'-ed.

Then it was Obito's turn so he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"My name is Uchiha Obito. I like taking my time, I don't like stuck-up people in general, my dream is to master the sharingan, and my hobbies are sleeping and relaxing."

Naruto and Nozomi eyed the chicken-butt-haired boy when 'stuck-up people' were mentioned.

On the other hand, Sasuke's eyes went wide when Obito claimed that he was an Uchiha. His eyes flashed and he grabbed Obito's collar.

"Who the hell are you claiming yourself as an Uchiha? The only Uchiha I know is Itachi and I. He killed everyone in the massacre so don't throw around the Uchiha name like you are one."

"What was that brat?" Obito spat as he activated his sharingan.

Sasuke flinched and let go of the older Uchiha's.

The masked jounin began explaining the situation to his team because it seemed like they didn't hear the news.

"Sasuke, Obito was my teammate during the Third Shinobi War. He was the one who gave me the sharingan and a 'natural phenomena' brought him here."

It mildly amused Nozomi when she saw the look on Sasuke's face. Who knew that Itachi's brother can show more emotion than a rock?

"Uh, now that the introductions are over, let's spar to see how good you two are. I'll fight Obito first so he can learn how to fight with one eye and then Sasuke you can fight Nozomi," Nozomi grumbled, "Naruto and Sakura, you'll watch the fight. We'll begin now."

Why did she have to fight the stoic boy? It would only provoke her and try to attack him more than necessary. Besides, for the past few months she's only been training by sparring Tobi and Nagato which meant not quite, but almost death-like battles. Not that his death would matter to her or anything.

Sighing, she walked towards the trees and hopped onto a branch that gave her a clear view of the training field. Then she watched as both men took their stance.

Obito attacked first using taijutsu at Kakashi but his movement was a little off due to the fact that he was only using an eye. The copy ninja blocked the teen's attacks very easily which irked the boy, causing him to activate his bloodline limit.

His attacks got better when he used the sharingan but the punches and kicks were still not as effective. Plus there was that ten years worth of experience that Kakashi had which made it harder for Obito to even land a single hit.

Several minutes later, Obito lost from disorientation and exhaustion that came both from having to use only one eye. Kakashi gave him a few tips while he recovered.

Nozomi took this as a cue to jump out of her tree and landed silently next to them. Kakashi looked at her.

"You know people with bloodline limits tend to rely on them a lot... So are you okay battling without it?"

Nozomi glared.

"Who told you that I couldn't do anything without my doujutsu? I had a lot of senseis so far and they taught me how to fight without using my bloodline limit. Don't _ever_ underestimate me."

She walked to the middle of the clearing to see that her opponent was already waiting for her.

"What took you so long? You're wasting my time girl. Hurry up." The raven haired boy sneered.

Nozomi growled at the Uchiha. Trying not to strangle him on his rude remark was a lot more challenging than she expected.

"You're going to regret what you just said Uchiha." she said in a low tone.

They both took their stance.

The battle started in a matter of seconds as Sasuke started throwing a few kunais at her which Nozomi deflected with her own kunai.

Then she ran at him, dodging the combinations of kicks and punches that he sent towards her.

When Nozomi saw an opening she kicked him in the stomach, hard enough to make him fly a few meters back. Of course, if she had the option she would've been happily to kick him out of the Fire Country but Itachi would difinitely kill her in her sleep if she did that.

Gasps were heard from Naruto and Sakura after seeing their strongest member get hit by someone their age.

The Uchiha stood up with fury in his eyes. Nozomi just smirked at his new determination that he lacked a few moments ago.

"You're going to pay for that," the Uchiha snarled.

"Make me, ice cube."

That probably dropped the air around Sasuke by ten degrees from a dangerous aura that was being emitted around him. Hence the dub, ice cube.

Kakashi started sweating a little. _This isn't going to end well..._

In a flash, Sasuke began doing the hand signs.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

A big fireball came towards Nozomi. She grinned and began doing her hand signs rapidly too.

"Suiton: Mizurappa"

A jet of water burst out of her mouth and extinguished the fireball and soaked the egotistical boy as a bonus.

He was in a bad mood already and it just got worse tenfold which the girl only smirked at.

Nozomi was secretly having so much fun irking the usually stoic Uchiha that she decided to throw in one of her favorite techniques at him.

A sly smile made its way on her face, "Dance of Shikigami!

Paper started to peel off of her until hundreds of sheets of them were scattered in the air in the training field with Nozomi's upper half of her body hovering above ground, much like how Konan performed the jutsu.

The audience was silent as they watched in awe.

Sasuke did his fireball jutsu again but the paper didn't burn because Nozomi dampened it while she was using her water jutsu earlier.

He threw shurikens at her floating form but her body dispersed into more paper.

Everyone was looking for her in the mass of paper suspended above the ground. Suddenly Nozomi materialized herself behind the onyx-eyed boy with a kunai pressing against his throat. The kunoichi smirked at her victory while the boy growled with frustration.

"Let's end the fight at that." the jounin said, not even wanting to image what would happen if he let them go at each other.

Nozomi released the kunai on Sasuke's throat and the scattered papers flew back to her, making her body go back to normal.

"No. We're going to continue the fight." the angry boy gritted out.

"And I refuse." Nozomi answered smoothly making the said boy bristle up more.

"Why? Are you scared of me?" Sasuke challenged.

The kunoichi sighed and closed her eyes, "You're so... annoying." Ah, the word that Uchihas tend to throw around a lot.

Sasuke clenched his fist, "But I have to become stronger. I have to avenge my clan by killing that man."

"And I could care less." she coldly replied.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her but said no more.

The raven-haired girl then turned to Kakashi as well, "I told you not underestimate me," she addressed to both of them, "I hate it when people underestimate me."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head while Sasuke crossed his arms and gave her the cold shoulder. She sighed, _men and their huge pride._

* * *

As Obito walked through the village he couldn't help but notice how much it changed since he... died. Some of the shinobis he passed by looked familiar and their faces when they saw him looked like they've seen a ghost or something.

But what was most intriguing was the girl that saved, er, _revived_ him. Her father, Uchiha Shinji, went missing during the third shinobi war if he remembered correctly. At the time the clan was losing a good amount of its members from the war so it wasn't surprising if one of the clan's members disappeared suddenly.

When he first got a look at Team Seven he was surprised to see the Uzumaki and the Uchiha. The goggled teen was able to tell right off the bat that the blonde was his teacher's and Kushina's child from the resemblance and the surname of the boy. The Uchiha was a bit harder but if you look closely you can see that his face looked like Mikoto's and Kakashi also filled him in on the details of the massacre and what Itachi did. It came to him as a shock at first when he heard that his baby cousin slaughtered the whole clan and Obito planned on investigating the whole thing further.

The blonde boy came up to Nozomi, "Hey, hey! You were so cool beating teme! I know this great place called Ichiraku and they sell the best ramen there. Do you want to join?"

The onyx-eyed girl stared at him in a calculating way but it went away quickly and was replaced with a friendly expression, "Sorry Naruto-san, I have to go see the Hokage right now."

Naruto slump a little but he recovered in a flash with a very bright smile, "Oh, okay," he turned to Obito, "How about you?"

Taken by surprise the Uchiha scratched the side of his face in embarrassment, "Sorry Naruto, I have to also go to the Hokage too."

"That's too bad, oh well. See ya guys tomorrow then!" the orange-clad ninja waved and disappeared into the crowd of civilians.

Nozomi quirked an eyebrow at him, "You have to go to the Hokage too?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want to talk to the Hokage so I can ask permission to enter the Uchiha compound," he explained.

"Can I come to the compound too if he lets you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

The Hokage finished looking at her memory with the help of Inoichi-san and also gave permission for Obito and Nozomi to visit the compound.

Nozomi walked through the gates and old memories from her early childhood resurfaced. With Obito trailing behind her, her legs moved on their own until she was in front of a house with 'Uchiha Shinji and Kanae' written in the front.

She was finally home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Nozomi stood in front of her house she lived with her family for the very first few years of her life.

Obito ran up behind her, panting.

"I thought I lost you! Don't run off like that..."

He seemed to notice the building she was standing in front of.

"Is that where you lived?"

Nozomi just nodded. She undid the lock with her chakra and walked in.

The house was covered in dust but remained intact for the most part.

She looked through the each room: kitchen, living room, bathroom, etc.

Nozomi walked into her parent's bedroom to find it covered in dust but it was otherwise clean. Next to the bed, there was a stand with the necklace her father gave to her mother on top of it. It was an Uchiha fan with the Uzumaki crest on the chain. Nozomi gently picked it up and sealed it into her scroll. She looked around the room found the closet her father forbid her and Hisashi when they were younger. Her father told them that when they turned into ninjas were they allowed to use whatever was inside the closet. Curious, she opened the door.

The closet was filled with many types of weapons: swords, kunais, scrolls with techniques on it, arm guard, armor, you name it. Nozomi was reminded that Obito was also in the room when she heard a small gasp escape his lips.

The closet was large enough to walk around in. The young rinnegan user scanned the room until she spotted two boxes, one labeled 'Nozomi' and the other labeled 'Hisashi'.

She carefully lifted the lid of the box that had her name on it and found a letter as well as a sword with the character 'wish'(1) engraved on it. The letter says:

'To my daughter Nozomi who we wish would become a splendid ninja and bring justice to this world. Uchiha Shinji and Kanae.'

Nozomi stood there with her eyes glued to the piece of paper and carefully put the note away. Obito noticed the other container too.

"Who's Hisashi?"

"...My late twin brother."

"Oh... sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." She quickly wiped the corner of her moist eyes with the back of her hand. Her brother's death was something she'll never get over with.

Walking over her brother's box, she examine what was inside of it as well. Inside was another letter but instead of a sword, there was an armor with the character 'long history'(2) carved on it. She hesitated a little but she opened the letter for Hisashi.

'To my son Hisashi who we hope would have an everlasting life and become a great anbu captain. Uchiha Shinji and Kanae'

_An everlasting life..._ She shook her head to clear her mind from the irony of the letter. She mustn't let her brother's death weight her down.

She placed the armor and the letter back where they were and stood up. The kunoichi dusted her clothes before heading towards the room that she and her brother shared.

The doors to the bedroom slowly creaked open. She stood by the door for a couple of seconds and looked around the somewhat familiar room. The girl walked in the musty room and found some photo frames on a little table. She picked one up gingerly and wiped the dust off of it. It was a family picture. She set it down on the table once more and did the same to the other photo which was a picture of her, her twin, and the sons of the head of the clan, Itachi and Sasuke. She remembered Itachi a little before the massacre but she didn't recall meeting Sasuke at all. She only knew him through the stories that Itachi sometimes told her when they were alone.

"Is that Itachi and Sasuke?" Obito asked as he looked over her shoulder.

She smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I think this was taken around a year or two before the massacre..."

She sealed the two pictures into scrolls and walked out of the house with Obito right by her side. They stopped in front of his house and opened the door with chakra.

His house was in the same condition that her house was in, just old and dusty. Obito walked into his house this time with Nozomi trailing behind him. There was a Japanese alter with Obito's picture. He walked towards it and scratched behind his head.

"I guess I did die back in the war..." Obito joked.

Nozomi didn't say a word but she just gave him a signal to tell him she was listening.

They explored most of the house, taking something here and there or just cleaning up a little and then mourn for the dead. They were out of the compound just a little after the sun has set.

Obito and Nozomi were heading home when Obito decided to speak up.

"Thank you for saving my life—wait, let me rephrase that—Thank you for bringing me back from the dead."

"There is no need to thank me, Obito," she gave a small smile, "You deserve a second chance in life."

The goggled teen beamed at her before he said some parting words to her and took off. Watching the retreating form of the boy she smirked. Someone has been following her ever since she left the compound.

"I know that you're following me Sasuke. What do you want?"

The said boy appeared from his hiding spot, a little shocked from being caught but composed himself before continuing.

"Why were you in the compound?" he went straight to the point.

"Obito got permission from the Hokage to go in and I decided to tag along."

He looked unsatisfied with the answer and narrowed his obsidian eyes.

"Who exactly are you? You're not from Konoha. You just suddenly appeared out of no where with a supposedly dead Uchiha member."

Nozomi inwardly winced a bit at his cold attitude towards her. She couldn't blame him for being hostile... she did shred his ego not too long ago while sparring with him. Nozomi tried to think of a reply to Sasuke's question.

_Well, he got the 'appeared out of no where' part right but I'm not really allowed to tell him that so...  
_

The dark haired girl shrugged nonchalantly, "I am a twelve-year-old girl named Nozomi and I have no obligations to reveal the my personal information to a stalker." she inwardly smiled at herself at her respond that would definitely tick the other Uchiha off.

It worked because Sasuke glared at her and before he could interrogate the girl some more she disappeared in a cloud of paper.

* * *

Nozomi was back in her apartment and started sorting out the things she decided to bring home from her abandoned house in the Uchiha compound.

She wiped her mother's necklace with a towel before putting it around her neck. The chain was long enough for her to tuck the clan symbols under her shirt away from prying eyes. The kunoichi moved onto the sword next, sharpening and polishing it before putting it next to her.

Finally she took out the two pictures that she found and cleaned the remaining dust off of it before putting it away in her scroll again. It would be hard to explain if anybody saw the two photos lying around her house and it would also raise some question as well as suspicion.

Nozomi took a shower and changed into her pajamas before crashing onto her bed from exhaustion.

* * *

The following day was uneventful even for Nozomi who never experienced the freedom of not being watched under the careful eyes of the Akatsuki even though there was an anbu person nearby spying on her. She was an outsider after all.

"This is Sasuke speaking. I arrived at point A."

"This is Sakura speaking, I'm at point B."

"This is Obito, currently in point C."

"This is Nozomi, standing by at point D."

"... This is Naruto, and I just got to point E dattebayo."

"You're too slow Naruto. Okay, Team Seven go after the target!"

-An hour later-

Team Seven succeeded in catching the fire daimyou's cat, Tora, with minor injuries (mainly from Naruto being scratched by the feisty kitty).

They were back in the Hokage's office waiting for their next assignment and the poor cat was being squeezed to death by the fire lord's wife. Nobody was listening to the Hokage as he listed off the next possible missions.

Naruto interrupted the Third mid sentence, "No thank you! Can't we have a mission that's much more exciting?"

Team Seven inwardly agreed with Naruto, except for Kakashi who knew that he was going to get scolded by his student's rudeness later.

The Hokage made a whole lecture on how ranks in missions worked but no one was listening to him. Their attention was focused on Naruto who was talking about what he was going to eat for dinner today.

"Hey! Are you guys even listening?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "My apologies, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage sighed, "If you insist so much then I shall give you a C-rank mission. The mission is to escort someone..."

"Who is it? Who is it? A daimyou? A princess?" Naruto rudely interrupted the Third. Again.

"You'll find out soon enough. Come in to the room!"

Team Seven turned their head to the door. The door opened and a drunken old man walked into the room. His breath made the whole room smell like alcohol and it made everyone nauseous.

"What! They're all just little pipsqueaks!" He took another sip from his sake and some of it dribbled off his beard. Nozominarrowed her eyes at the old drunkard. She didn't like how he was underestimating them.

"Little girl, I don't like the look that you're giving me," the client scolded her before addressing the Hokage, "Are you sure their all ninjas? Especially the small, stupid-looking one over there." He pointed his fingers at Naruto.

Okay, she officially hated the man. Talk about disrespectful.

"Haha, who's the smallest, stupid-looking one here?" Team Seven looked at him with the expression 'are you serious?' written all over their face.

Naruto looked around and saw that he was the smallest one out of the whole group. A vein pulsed through his forehead.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Calm down Naruto. There's no point getting a mission if you're going kill the client, idiot."

The client took a sip from his bottle before beginning, "I am the expert bridge-builder named Tazuna. Until I returned to my home, I expect you to protect me with your lives."

* * *

The group was out of the gates of Konoha about an hour later with their backpacks on.

They were walking for a few minutes until they walked pass a puddle. Kakashi, Obito, and Nozomi seemed to have noticed this.

Two ninjas jumped out of the puddle and seized Kakashi with razor chains. They pulled the chain which cut him into pieces.

Everyone had frightened expressions at the gory scene except Obito and Nozomi. Obito, because he knew Kakashi wouldn't fall for something like that and expected him to have a plan. Nozomi, because she was used to seeing bloody murder from living with criminals for years.

The Kirigakure nins (judging by their headbands) aim at Naruto next but Sasuke jumped into action and pinned the chains into a nearby tree using his shuriken and kunai. Nozomi scowled inwardly at the young Uchiha. _Show off... just like Itachi._

The Kiri-nin detached the chains and went in for Tazuna and Naruto but Obito and Nozomi intercepted them by kicking them in the guts. Then the silver-haired jounin made his dramatic entrance by grabbing both of the enemies' head with his arms.

"Yo." Obito, Nozomi, and Sasuke stared at him. _Great, another show off in our team..._

"Sorry Naruto. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move like that. Good job Sasuke, Sakura, Obito, and Nozomi."

Naruto looked crestfallen and Obito watched Naruto's face with sympathy.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto.

"Are you okay, scaredy-cat?" Nozomi looked at Itachi's brother in disbelief and Nozomi sighed at the ice cube. _This is why I hate that arrogant brat, always acting like a jerk._

"Oi, Naruto there's poison on you wound," Kakashi sighed, "Looks like we're back to Konoha to get it treated. This mission is way out of your league."

Obito glared at his former teammate for picking on the blond.

But before anyone could stop the poisoned ninja, he took out his kunai and stabbed himself with it.

A few moments of silence passed before Kakashi broke it.

"Naruto, it's cool that you got the poison out and all but now you're going to bleed to death."

The orange-clad ninja paled a lot. He didn't notice that his hand was already beginning to heal.

* * *

They were walking once more when...**  
**

"Everyone duck!"

A huge sword flew right above their heads and hit a tree. A shinobi jumped onto the sword making a huge entrance.

Nozomi sweat dropped. _Is today some sort of make-a-flashy-appearance day?_

**A/N:**

**(1) 'Wish' means 'nozomi' in Japanese**

**(2) The name 'Hisashi' has the characters for 'long' and 'history' which can mean 'long life'.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Zabuza stood on his sword looking down on the seven people bellow them.

"My, my. Isn't it the Copy Cat Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi?"

Nozomi looked over to Sasuke and saw that he tensed at the word 'sharingan'. Obito just watched Kakashi with a knowing look.

"Why hello, Momochi Zabuza. Aren't you a nuke-nin of Kirigakure."

"Sorry, Copy Ninja Kakashi but I don't have time to talk to you right now. Hand me over the bridge builder now."

Kakashi lifted his head protector to reveal his sharingan.

"Everyone, protect Tazune-san and don't interfere. This is part of teamwork."

The genins positioned themselves around the bridge builder, each with a kunai in their hand.

The rogue nin did a weird hand sign.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Mist began to form until it was impossible to see more than a few feet in front you.

The inexperienced genin started shaking in fear from the enormous killer intent in the air.

Kakashi spoke to them to reassure his team, "Don't worry, I would protect you guys with my life, I won't let my teammates die."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Then Zabuza made his appearance in between the genins and Tazuna. Nozomi blocked his sword with her own and then Obito used his leg to sweep the ground to unbalance the enemy. The water clone disappeared and the Copy nin was kicked into the water by the real Zabuza. The Copy nin was then imprisoned by the 'Water Prison Technique' and Zabuza made a water clone to attack the remaining Team Seven.

Sasuke charged and threw some shurikens at Zabuza but he kicked him in the guts and sent the poor boy flying into a tree.

"You guys are brats who claim that you are ninjas by wearing headbands but real ninjas are those who have faced life and death situations several time and are on my bingo book. That is why kids like you shouldn't even calling yourselves ninjas."

The nuke nin was, in a way, true; shinobis do become stronger through countless experience. Paper peeled off her skin and turned into multiple pointy projectiles.

"Oh? You remind me of someone I met a long time ago. She used the same exact jutsu as you, if I remembered correctly. Hm... and she also seem to have the same paper rose on her head. What was her name again...?"

The girl kept her face passive but her eyes would've widen if it weren't for the fact that she was taught how to keep her face emotionless.

Then she took the katana that her parents left her and charged at Zabuza. Obito followed her suit and charged at him too, using his 'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu' on the nuke nin whenever there was an opening. While the older Uchiha was distracting the rogue nin, the kunoichi secretly manipulated some explosive notes and stuck them on behind Zabuza's back unnoticed. Even though the explosives won't do as much damage because of the mist and the humidity, it was better than nothing.

The paper caught on fire and there was a mini explosion on the missing nin's back. He stumbled a bit but quickly recovered as if nothing has happened. Naruto passed then Sasuke a shadow windmill and aimed it at Zabuza who dodged it easily but then the shuriken turned into Naruto's shadow clone with a kunai each in their hands. They threw the kunais at the former Kiri-nin, forcing him to let go of his water prison and releasing the jutsu.

Now with Kakashi freed, the jounins began fighting once more until two senbons hit Zabuza's neck. He collapsed and a hunter nin came out.

"I was looking for the perfect time to kill Zabuza, thank you."

Kakashi walked over to his opponent and checked for Zabuza's pulse but found none.

"I will take his body with me now because it contains many secrets of Kirigakure." the hunter nin said.

The hunter nin took the dead ninja and made a hand sign. The shinobi disappeared with Zabuza's body. Only a couple of seconds later did Kakashi passed out.

"Kakashi!" Obito ran over to his former teammate and lifted him up. The other members of Team Seven helped bring the unconscious jounin to Tazuna's house too.

* * *

Nozomi folded pieces of white paper into roses and placed it around Kakashi. Obito sweatdropped at the piles of paper flowers.

"Why does it look like a funeral?" he said to himself.

Kakashi groaned as he opened his eye.

"Ugh, I used my sharingan too much... Why are there white flowers all around me? I didn't die did I? Oh, hi Obito... If Obito's here then guess I did die from chakra exhaustion... *sigh* I was looking forward to reading Jiraiya-sama's new book."

Obito sweatdropped again. He didn't think he'll ever get used to Kakashi's new personality.

Having enough of the weirdness the teen cut in, "You didn't die idiot and stop treating me like I'm dead, it's really disturbing."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry."

The rest of Team Seven walked into the room.

"Why does it look like a funeral?" Naruto asked, making everyone fall to their faces.

Once Kakashi saw that everyone was assembled he began talking.

"I have a bad feeling about all this. Hunter nins are suppose to destroy a nuke nins corpses on the spot and all they need to do to prove that they killed the nuke nin is to show bring their heads back but that boy didn't do any of those."

"Which means Zabuza's probably alive." Nozomi finished.

"WHAT!" Tazuna, Sakura, and Naruto yelled at them.

Nozomi finished making a paper butterfly and it flew out of the window.

Obito cleared his throat to begin explaining. The experience he gained during the war helped him a lot.

"First of all, the hunter nin took Zabuza's body with him. Secondly, he used senbons which has a low fatality rate unless you hit them at the right spot. With those two points, you can conclude that Zabuza's still alive and the hunter nin was trying to help him, not kill him."

Nozomi nodded in agreement with a bored expression but the bridge builder, Sakura, and Naruto looked devastated. Sasuke didn't show much emotion but his eyes told enough that he was thinking along the same lines as Obito.

"So you guys are going to do some training to help you for your next battle!" Kakashi declared and smiled behind his mask.

* * *

"Okay, we are going to begin our training. But first we need to know the basics of how chakra works. Sakura, can you explain?"

"Well to put it simply, chakra is the energy needed to perform a jutsu and it comes in two forms. One is physical energy which comes from the cells in your body and the other is spiritual energy which comes from experience. To combine these two types of chakra is called 'molding chakra' and it happened when you make seals to perform jutsus. Got it?"

Nozomi shuddered. _I remember when Itachi made me read that part of the book over and over until I had it memorized..._

The jounin then threw five kunais at the ground in front of them.

"Try to climb the trees without using your hands, like this."

He slowly walked up the trunk of the tree until he was hanging upside-down from a branch.

"Go ahead, try."

Obito rolled his eyes, "Kakashi I did this training with you before cuz it was Minato-sensei's idea. Do I really have to do this again?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot. Anyways, Obito you have to train using just one eye so come with me after they get started."

Nozomi was utterly bored, "Starting all over from the basics, how troublesome._"_

She picked up the nearest kunai and stared at the tree in front of her beofre observing the rest of the team to see how they were fairing with the exercise.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ran up the trees. Naruto slipped at the base while Sasuke got repelled from using too much chakra. Sakura was already on the highest branch.

"Oh, looks like the girl, *emphasis on the word 'girl'* Sakura-chan, is the best at chakra control?" the silver-haired ninja said his observations out loud.

"That sexist Kakashi." A dark figure appeared behind Kakashi and was hanging upside-down with him. It was Nozomi.

"You got me there Nozomi." Kakashi joked.

Nozomi looked at him pointedly.

"Well, I guess Sakura's closer to being Hokage than a certain someone and the Uchiha clan isn't as good as I heard..."

"Hey!" Obito and Sakura yelled at the insult.

"Oops, sorry Obito. I didn't mean that."

The said teen just sighed and shook his head.

The girl hanging upside down with Kakashi looked at Sakura's disappointed face. _Right, I forgot that she was a fangirl of Sasuke..._

A couple of minutes later, everyone was training hard. Obito was with Kakashi learning how to fight with one eye. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were doing the tree exercise. Nozomi was just folding paper butterflies and sending them off to scanned the area. She already reached the top of the tree a while ago.

A butterfly she sent out earlier that day came back. She unfolded it and found a few pictures on Zabuza and the hunter nin's hideout. It seemed like the boy was working for Zabuza after all.

Her thoughts were cut short when Naruto came up to her to ask her for tips.

"Ne, ne, Nozomi-chan? Can you give me some tips on how to climb trees? And please don't tell Sasuke!"

Nozomi blinked. She stuffed the pictures into her pouch, out of his view before continuing.

"Sure... Um, try concentrating more on gathering chakra to your feet. You also can't let your emotions get in the way when you're molding chakra or it won't work. I promise I won't tell Sasuke, unless he makes a few promises..." she quickly added.

* * *

At the dinner table Sasuke and Naruto were having some sort of undeclared battle on who can eat the most food.

Obito, Sakura, and Nozomi looked at them with disgust as they puked the meal they just finished swallowing. _I can understand Naruto with his weird ramen manners but Itachi's brother? No way..._

Sakura was inwardly cheering for Sasuke. _Go, go! Don't let a person like Naruto beat you Sasuke-kun~!_ But on the outside she scolded at them, "If you're gonna barf, don't eat the food!"

Sasuke stubbornly replied, "No, I'll eat the food."

"We have to eat to get strong, even if I have to force myself." Naruto added.

Kakashi nodded in agreement at the first part, "You would have to eat a lot to get stronger, but barfing won't do you any good Naruto..."

* * *

That night, Nozomi look showed the photos she collected with Kakashi and Obito.

"Where did you get those?" the older Uchiha asked.

The kunoichi just smirked, "Oh, I have my ways..."

"It seems as though Zabuza won't attack for another two or three days," Kakashi noted.

Nozomi and Obito nodded in agreement before burning the photos of Zabuza into ash. She kept the picture that her paper butterfly took when Sasuke was asking Naruto for help while they were training. _It would be fun teasing them a bit_, she thought as she sealed it into her scroll.

When night set it, the young kunoichi decided to do a midnight stroll by herself. She jumped onto the top branch of a tall tree and sat as the moon slowly rose up the starlit sky. The girl took the senbons out of her black and red hair and let her hair fall loose. The paper rose was still securely attached to her by chakra.

The twelve year old was peacefully enjoying the scenery when she sensed the Uchiha heir nearby. He was heading towards her direction and jumped onto a branch nearby.

"What do you want?" Nozomi asked. Her tone was a little bit more hostile than she wanted it.

The dark-haired boy looked a little hesitant but started talking.

"I was wondering... if um... you can tell me tips on... climbing trees?" The darkness made it hard to tell if he was blushing or not but the kunoichi was busy trying to decide whether she should tell him or not to notice.

"I'll tell you... if you promise me a few things."

"Hn?" his curiosity grew.

"You have to promise me not to betray Konoha or go off with Orochimaru."

"Easy enough, I accept." Sasuke said quickly, not noticing the seriousness in her voice.

The girl carefully observed him to see if he was being dishonest but the boy didn't show any signs of it. Then after a while she gave him some words of advice on controlling chakra.

After she was done Nozomi grinned, she couldn't resist not annoying him.

"Oh, and by the way, if you break your promise I do have pretty pictures of you blushing!" Nozomi waved the photo of him blushing in front of the stoic boy's face.

Sasuke tried to snatch it away from her but Nozomi was faster. She jumped off of the branch and took off flying before he could do anything about it.

Sasuke glared at her retreating form. _Damn it! Why does she always get on my nerves like that!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Everyone, minus Naruto, was eating breakfast at the table that morning.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" asked the daughter of Tazuna.

"He probably climbed trees all night and he's may as well be dead from chakra exhaustion by now." Sakura said casually.

Nozomi and Obito sweat dropped. _She sure doesn't care what happens to Naruto, does she?_

Sasuke excused himself from the table.

"I'm going for a walk." he left.

Nozomi and Obito smirked at each other because they understood the hidden motive of the stoic boy since they used spent a lot of their time around other stoic Uchihas. She remembered how Itachi would use those same excuses... Sasuke could be just like him sometimes, it's just a shame that he doesn't know it though.

After Nozomi and Obito finished eating their breakfast, Obito left with Kakashi to get more training while Nozomi was stuck guarding Tazuna with the fangirl.

They were at the bridge sitting at the side with bored expressions on their face. Sakura decided to start a conversation with the other kunoichi.

"Ne, ne, Nozomi-chan! What do you think about Sasuke-kun?"

Nozomi had a confused look on her face for a second because she wasn't used to talking to girls her age. It took her a few moments before the girl understood what the other girl was trying to ask her.

"I have no interest in him at all." she replied honestly and half-annoyed. Why did they have to talk about Sasuke out of all topics?

Sakura sighed in relief. _Hell yeah! No competitors on her team for Sasuke-kun! _

"Do you like Sasuke?" the dark-haired girl ask out of boredom, knowing very well what the pink-head's answer was.

That question caught the green eyed girl off guard and she began blushing and squealing at the thought.

"Um, well you see... Sasuke-kun's so -squeal- cute!"

She began drooling and hearts were flying everywhere. Nozomi's eyes started twitching at the site so she put a little distance between herself and the love-sick girl. _Are all kunoichis in Konoha like this?_

Sakura was talking on and on about Sasuke but Nozomi didn't really pay any attention to her fangirling. Nozomi felt very fidgety ever since she was assigned into Team Seven. She wasn't used to sitting around doing nothing. So she decided to help with the construction of the bridge and summoned her paper to lift the heavy blocks of bricks. Sakura didn't even notice that Nozomi left her side.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto came back to Tazuna's house during dinner, claiming that they were able to walk all the way to the top of the trees. Obito, Kakashi, and Nozomi smiled at their accomplishment. Sakura scolded at them for being late, dirty, and using up too much chakra.

After a while, Nozomi excused herself and left the house saying that she needed some fresh air.

The rinnegan user masked her chakra and walked deep into the forest. She set a genjutsu around her so no one would sense her and began doing basic training without her doujutsu—because that would attract too much attention. The lack of exerciser was making her irritated.

She chose a nearby tree as her target and began kicking and punching at it. While she was going through her routine, she began formulating a plan.

First she needed to make sure Sasuke doesn't leave the village but in order to prevent that she needed to stop Orochimaru and Kabuto from putting a curse mark on him. According to Itachi, Sasuke got the curse during the survival test in the chuunin exam and afterwards, some sound nins persuaded him to leave the village after he got hit by tsukuyomi from Itachi. She remembered the day Itachi found out about Sasuke's betrayal... It wasn't a pretty sight to see.

So first was to kill the snake sannin and his assistance at the chuunin exam but in order to do that Nozomi must train with her doujutsu more... Then she must somehow get in contact with Itachi and let him know of the situation. There's just one problem: How was she suppose to train with her bloodline limit without anybody finding out? There were some techniques that can cause extensive damage to the area which would bring suspicion and she doesn't exactly master the sharingan or the rinnegan.

Nozomi sighed, she would have to stick to basics and hope that her abilities would be enough to bring her enemies down.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dinner table the group of ninjas was talking about Nozomi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I remember that Zabuza saying that he recognized the jutsu that Nozomi performed but I've never seen anything like that. What was that all about datterbayo?"

"Hmm... I don't know." Kakashi lamely answered.

"Where does she come from anyways Kakashi-sensei? I've never seen her around the village before." Sakura added.

Kakashi began to inwardly sweat at the questions addressed to him and looked at Obito for assistance but all the got from the goggled teen was a shrug.

"Well, Kakashi?" Sasuke said.

"You'll have to ask Nozomi about that. I'm sure she can answer your questions better." Kakashi was panicking a little but he didn't show it.

"But she said she didn't want to talk about it so I thought you knew Kakashi-sensei."

The door was slammed open to reveal Nozomi. She was smiling and her eyes were twitching. Her training didn't help take the irritation out of her system.

"Didn't your teacher tell you that it's rude to talk behind people's backs?"

Sakura and Naruto looked scared at her tone.

Obito greeted her.

"Hey Nozomi! I thought you went for a walk..." he shrank back at the cold look she gave him.

Then she changed to her happy demeanor.

"You guys should rest now, especially Naruto and Sasuke. Well, goodnight!"

She walked out of the room skipping, and when she left everyone exchanged glances.

"Does she have bipolar or something?" Obito asked.

"I heard that Obito!" Nozomi shouted from the guestroom.

* * *

It was morning and Naruto was still sleeping from the rigorous training yesterday so Team Seven left him to guard Tazuna.

When they reached the bridge, the place was scattered with unconscious workers. Mist started to roll in.

The shinobis took a defensive stance around Tazuna and Zabuza and the hunter nin revealed themselves.

"Oh, it seems like my predictions were correct. The hunter nin was on Zabuza's side." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you weren't the only one that came up with that prediction." Nozomi corrected him.

"I hate people who put a stupid act like that on us. I'm going to fight him." Sasuke said. _Arrogant bastard._ The kunoichi thought as she rolled her eyes at him.

"OMG! Sasuke-kun's so cool!" squealed Sakura.

"What! I wanted to fight him too! I hadn't had a decent fight for a while. Why do you get the good part Uchiha?" Nozomi asked.

"I want to be part of it too," Obito added.

Itachi's brother jumped into the fight head on without even thinking of 'sharing' the fight.

"Go get him Haku." the nuke-nin ordered the hunter nin.

"I am two steps ahead of you," said Haku, "One, because there's water everywhere and two, I have your hands preoccupied."

"Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals."

The puddles around Sasuke froze and turned into mirrors with Haku's reflection in each one.

Sasuke's screams were heard from the dome of ice.

"Nozomi and Obito, go aid Sasuke. Sakura, you protect Tazuna." ordered Kakashi.

Nozomi and Obito ran towards Sasuke and stopped in front of the mirrors.

"What should we do?" Obito asked. Nozomi never fought against an ice user so she wasn't sure either.

"Try attacking the mirrors from the outside because if we get stuck on the inside, we're done for."

"Okay. Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

Obito's fireball hit an ice mirror square on but it didn't melt.

"What! It didn't melt!"

"This ice is no ordinary ice; a fire jutsu of that level wouldn't melt it." Haku said matter-of-factly.

Nozomi gritted her teeth. _Damn it, I can't just reveal my doujutsu right now especially to foreign enemies._

"Obito, can you use your sharingan and track Haku's movement?"

"I'll try."

Obito activated his sharingan.

"It seems like he's moving from mirror to mirror at incredible speed. I think we would have to attack from the inside and outside to try and break the ice."

"That's a good idea. Oi, Sasuke! Can you hear me? Use your katon on the count of three okay. Three... Two... One..."

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

The ice melted a lot more than their last attempt but it was still not enough.

_Crap, that didn't do anything... Should I use a stronger fire jutsu? It would raise suspicion though, but it's better than bringing the dead back alive.  
_

A mass of senbons hit Sasuke, causing him to yell out in pain.

At that moment, Naruto decided to make his entrance... inside the dome with Sasuke.

"Hey guys! Need help?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, "YOU MADE THE SITUATION EVEN WORSE!"

Nozomi and Obito just facepalmed at the number-one-unpredictable ninja's actions.

Another wave of senbons hit them. Nozomi and Obito cringed at their yelps of pain. The kunoichi wasn't used to having her comrades be needy of her so it frustrated her when she couldn't do anything unless she wanted to reveal too much about her.

The pair looked inside of the ice mirrors to see check on them. The trapped Uchiha had glowing red eyes.

The older male Uchiha looked proudly at his cousin but that didn't stop Haku from throwing another couple of dozens of senbons. The two boys trapped inside began to look like porcupines.

Nozomi decided it was time to pull the stronger fire jutsu out because she didn't want to deal with reviving another two dead corpses.

"Sasuke and Naruto, try to take as much distance from me as possible. This jutsu can turn you into ashes if you get too close to it."

They looked alarmed at the thought of being cooked alive and scrambled to the other side of the dome as quickly as possible.

"Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu."

She tried to lower the power of the jutsu as much as possible so she wouldn't fry the boys alive or use up all her chakra. The ice mirrors seemed to have evaporated on contact and Haku just barely escapes the jutsu.

"You're the first to ever break my Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals technique. Impressive." Haku complimented.

The kunoichi was exhausted from executing the very high level jutsu without the aid of her bloodline limit. She was panting very heavily and leaned a little onto Obito for support. His face was flushed a little... from the heat of the fire jutsu or maybe something else...? *winkwink*

Haku disappeared at the sound of chirping birds and when the genins turned their head towards Kakashi, the hunter nin was in front of Zabuza with a hole in his gut after being impaled by the Copy nin's jutsu.

Gato's men made their appearance on the bridge at that moment, saying that he came to kill Zabuza so he didn't need to pay him any money.

Both ninjas were shocked and called the fight off now that Zabuza didn't have a reason to kill them anymore. The nuke-nin grabbed a kunai in his mouth and killed Gato and his mob along with the drug dealer. Nozomi was amazed by his swordsmanship. Well, he was one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of Kiri so of course his sword wielding skills were far better than average.

The rest of the mob ran away after seeing how their comrades died.

Team Seven buried Haku and Zabuza and did a mini funeral for them. Nozomi asked Kakashi to bury Zabuza's sword deep into the soil with some barrier seals around it so people wouldn't grave rob them. *coughSuigetsucough*

The Konoha nins left Kirigakure after everybody recovered and was back at home after a couple of days of traveling.

Nozomi didn't fail to notice suspicion rising from the young Uchiha heir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The first thing Nozomi wanted to do after returning to Konoha was to talk to the Hokage on some strategies they can use to prevent Orochimaru and Suna from causing too much trouble as they have done in her timeline. However, she found herself sitting at the counter in Ichiraku with the rest of Team Seven, minus Kakashi, instead.

"Oh, hello Naruto! I see that you brought new friends this time." The owner of the ramen shop said—who she later found out was called Teuchi.

"Yup. This is Nozomi and Obito. They joined our team recently, dattebayo." the blonde grinned like an idiot.

Nozomi founded quite amusing when Teuchi's mouth dropped at the sight of Obito but he quickly tried compose himself. The keyword being 'tried'.

"T-that's nice to hear. What would you like today?" he asked us in a shaky voice.

"I'll take miso ramen as usual!" Naruto exclaimed loud and clear enough for people on the streets to turn their heads at him.

"I'll have the vegetarian ramen." Sakura said.

"Hn, I don't need any." Sasuke rested his chin on this hand.

The owner of the ramen shop looked at Nozomi and Obito.

"I'm okay right now. Thank you anyways." Nozomi politely turned down the offer. She has felt sick ever since they went to the mission in Wave.

"Aww, Nozomi-chan! You need to try at least a bowl at Ichiraku, dattebayo." the orange-clad ninja exclaimed again causing the poor civilians on the street to jump.

She sighed at his loudness, "...Fine, if you say so Naruto. Okay then, I'll take chicken ramen."

Obito ordered shrimp ramen and their orders came pretty quickly.

Hesitantly, Nozomi took her chopsticks and took a small bite out of her ramen. She heard from Itachi that her mother was quite fond of it but Nozomi didn't really had the chance to try any since meals at Akatsuki consisted of whatever they could hunt in the vicinity which included rabbits, fish, deer, and other wild life. Sometimes when they head into a city for mission-related stuff would they drop into a restaurant but never a ramen shop as a lot of ninjas flock there.

She found that ramen was probably the best food she has ever eaten... damn Uzumaki blood.

Nozomi looked over to Obito next to her and judging by his expression, he probably ate Ichiraku's ramen back in his time because it didn't look like it was his first time eating here. That would also explain the shop owner's shocked look.

"Y-you're Obito from Kakashi-san's team?"

The said boy look up, "Yup. I, uh, time traveled here! Don't worry, I'm not dead nor was I brought back to li—" the kunoichi next to him kicked him on his shin hard and Obito winced. Note to self: never put Obito on undercover missions.

Seeing the confused look on Teuchi, Nozomi elaborated for him, "A rare natural phenomena occurred which brought Obito here." She gave a sickening sweet smile to poor old man clearly telling him to back off or else.

The rest of the team was looking at their interaction suspiciously.

Especially the little emo brat.

Mentally sighing, Nozomi reminded herself to work on her social skills later on when she had the time.

Teuchi pinched the bridge of his nose with the expression, 'this is why I never wanted to be a ninja' written all over his face.

The tense atmosphere was soon broken when a cool gust of wind blew by and causing the young kunoichi to sneeze. The mission at Wave had taken a toll on her.

Compared to her twin, Nozomi was physically weaker and got sick much more often than him. They were virtually like yin and yang. Hisashi was stronger physically but not mentally while Nozomi was the opposite. Tobi obviously favored Hisashi more because he had more power but the process to obtain the mangekyou didn't do so good on his mental health which in turn affected his physical health and kill him.

Therefore the girl's training in the organization revolved around getting her physically stronger because her heredity had a huge major setback.

First, Uchiha and Uzumaki blood weren't made to mix.

Like fire and water.

Sure, it granted her awesome chakra reservoirs and cool ocular powers but it also came with a cost.

Her weak body being one thing. And Hisashi's weak mind being the other. The emotional trauma that you have to go through to get the mangekyou sharingan was what killed Hisashi.

It certainly didn't help Nozomi that the main Akatsuki base was located in the middle of Rain and that Nagato would constantly shower the village with cold water droplets which would lower the room temperature considerably. Hence the long-sleeved, dark-colored, and rain-proofed Akatsuki cloaks.

The trip to Wave reminded her just how much Konoha was sunnier and how the air was crisper than the villages in the Water country.

There was, however, another major setback that she kept hidden from the rest of the world. The only ones who knew were the Akatsukis and her twin brother.

"Ne, ne, Nozomi-chan?"

"Hm?" the kunoichi snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to the most unpredictable ninja next to her.

"Where do you come from?" he bluntly asked. Nozomi mentally cursed at herself for not thinking about away to answer that question. She should of expected someone to eventually question her origins but she didn't expected it to pop out right now. Bravo, most unpredictable ninja, bravo.

Thinking about it a little, Nozomi closed her eyes and leaned back on her stool a bit, "I'm from somewhere very faraway and I traveled a lot so I don't really stay in one place."

They didn't look satisfied with the answer so Sakura continued, "So... how did you become a ninja if you aren't from a hidden village?"

Great, now they were interrogating her.

"There's a word called 'teacher' you know?" sarcasm dripped from the onyx-eyed girl's words as she gave a deadly look at the pink girl. She had a really sore spot for fangirls.

"Hn." her eyes twitched at the 'hn' sound three stools down from her.

If she translated that 'hn' correctly, it meant I-don't-believe-a-word-that-came-out-of-your-mouth which wasn't a good think considering her situation.

She just wished that the male Uchiha could use sentences sometime. Even Itachi used proper words instead of relying on 'hn's all the time. Her eyes twitched even more furiously as Sakura did a fangirl squeal.

Nozomi didn't like fangirls for many reasons but the one thing she hated the most was how easily they were manipulated. Like when she watched as one of the two-men squad from Akatsuki do an undercover mission at Otogakure.

They would use a transformation jutsu then seduce really drunk women to get information out of them instead of torturing the foolish girls because that would raise an alarm and so that they wouldn't remember what happened to them the following day anyways. It was a dreadful sight to see and put the female population to shame.

Once everyone finished, they had to drag Naruto to the Hokage's office to do their mission report. He complained all the way that he was just on his twentieth bowl of ramen.

"Team Seven, report your mission."

"The C-rank mission you have assigned us was a A-rank mission in disguise but we successfully completed it, dattebayo!"

The Hokage's eyes went a little wide and Iruka-sensei, who happened to be in the room, had his mouth gaping.

"What! How does an innocent C-rank mission turn into a A-rank? You should of withdrawn! Where's Kakashi? How could he put his genin team in danger like that?"

The silver-haired jounin slipped in through the door at that precise moment.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama, I see that my team is explaining what happened during the mission?"

"Kakashi! What's the meaning of this?" Iruka yelled.

"I think I'll be going now... I have a mission to do." the jounin tried to exit but the Third prevent him.

The Hokage shifted through his paper, "It says here, Kakashi, that you have a day off today."

"KAKASHI!" multiple veins popped on the poor chuunin's forehead. Obito snickered at his former teammate's misfortune.

"Oh, Iruka-san you shouldn't worry that much. We were only had three attacks: one from the Demon brothers, an ex-hunter nin, and Momochi Zabuza—a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Mist." Nozomi smugly added.

Iruka's face turned beat-red and steam started to come out of his nostrils. Kakashi glared at her for making the situation worse for him but Nozomi just sadistically smiled at the jounin's misery. Ah, she loved irritating people that were older than her knowing that her life wouldn't be endangered afterwards.

The Sandaime dismissed them except for Nozomi, Obito, and Kakashi. The rest were told to leave and they all gave questioning glances at them but did as the Third told them to do. Before they completely left however, Iruka glared daggers at the jounin in a threatening matter which Kakashi just scratched the back of his head apologetically. Once everyone left, the Hokage placed seals on the door to prevent any interruptions and eavesdroppers from listening.

"The chuunin exams are coming up and looking through what Nozomi knows about it, we know that Orochimaru would be attacking Konoha with Suna's assistance. He will also attempt to place a curse mark on Sasuke to obtain the sharingan. We must try to defeat Orochimaru during the exams and prevent him from destroying Konoha as well."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"I understand that Obito is already a chuunin and Nozomi is past genin level. I will assign you two a very important mission and if you complete it, I shall raise your rank to chuunin. The mission is to form a three-man-cell with Nozomi, Obito, and a trustworthy anbu of mine to take the test. Your goal is to stop Orochimaru from placing the curse mark on Uchiha Sasuke and to eliminate any other enemies or threats during the exam like the Sound nins, Kabuto, and so on and so forth. You are to not attack Sand though because they would become valuable allies to Konoha in the future. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

"Very well, I will introduce you to the anbu I assigned in this mission. Come in."

An anbu with a cat-shaped mask with red and green markings shunshined into the room and bowed deeply at the Hokage. He then nodded to Kakashi.

"This is Tenzou; he will be joining your cell in disguised as a genin. His code name would be Yamato during the mission. This is an S-rank mission and failure wouldn't be accepted. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You may leave now."

* * *

Nozomi was utterly bored by the time Team Seven finished their missions. Pulling out weeds, cleaning the river, and walking dogs weren't exactly what she would call missions. Back when she was living with the Akatsuki, she would just watch the two man squad from a distance as they completed their mission and then train with them afterwards before going back to the base. She wasn't allowed to participate in missions unless she was under the watchful eyes of Tobi which was almost close to never because he would make her train until her muscle ached and that left barely any room to do anything else.

Even if she was bored, she was still content doing the easy missions. Her previous life was anything but normal so being able to do good deeds for others was a whole new experience in itself. At least she wasn't stealing, kidnapping, or killing anyone for awhile. Hopefully.

The onyx-eyed girl was taking a break from her light training when she heard some commotion up ahead. She concealed her chakra and hid in a tree to see what it was about.

"Watch where you're going pipsqueak." A guy with purple face paint and cat ears said.

"Stop it Kankuro, I don't want to get into trouble because of this." A girl with a giant fan strapped on her back told the face paint guy.

The sound of rustling leaves announced the arrival of someone else and Obito softly landed on the same branch as her to watch the commotion below.

"What's going on? Why are Sand shinobi's here?" he asked her.

"I don't know but they are probably here for the chuunin exams."

The guy from Sand was gripping Konohamaru by his scarf and choking him. Nozomi folded her paper and pointed them before carefully aiming it at the Suna-nin. But before she could hit him, a rock met the guy's hand causing him to immediately let go of the grandson of the Hokage.

Tracing back the path of the piece of rubble, their eyes landed on Sasuke who sat on a branch of a tree a couple of meters away.

"He acts just like Kakashi acting cool all the time!" the goggled teen muttered next to her.

"What do you think you're doing in Konoha, you foreigners." Sasuke asked the shinobi below him.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Sakura said in a shrilly voice making Obito and Nozomi instantly cringe at the noise. It seemed like Obito didn't have good memories of being with around a fangirl either she dully noted.

"Who the hell are you, talking all so high and mighty to an elder?" the guy with face paint said.

A new voice spoke from a nearby tree.

"Kankuro, stop it. You're tainting our village's name."

A teen with red hair was hanging upside-down on a branch on the other side of the trunk of the tree Sasuke was on.

"I-I'm sorry Gaara!" The cat-eared shinobi cowered at the presence of the redhead.

Nozomi looked at the familiar red head boy and was surprised to recognize him as the Ichibi jinchuuriki and the future Kazekage. He looked colder and emptier than the person she heard about in her timeline... she would have to keep an eye on him during the exams.

"Let's go." Gaara was about to leave when Sasuke jumped out of his tree.

"Wait. Tell me your name."

"It's Sabaku no Gaara. And yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara looked at Nozomi and Obito up in the tree. The others looked at them in surprise. This guy's good if he can sense us, they observed.

"Uchiha Obito." the goggled teen replied. The jinchuuriki switched his gaze onto her.

"Nozomi." she answered.

He nodded and jumped out of sight with his other two teammates. Nozomi facepalmed herself before resuming to her training. It seems as though her mission to "keep an eye on people" was going to be harder than she first anticipated it.

* * *

Kakashi called all of Team Seven to assemble at the red bridge and everyone was waiting for him to arrive. Well, Obito was an exception because he was also running late.

They made their appearance at the same time.

"Yo. We got lost in the road of life..."

"LIAR!"

"Anyways, I got you guys slips to enter the chuunin exams. It's non-obligatory so if you want to participate, you are to report to the school five days from now at 3 PM in room 301."

Obito and Nozomi exchanged looks. They were required to take the exam for the sake of the village.

Tenzou was already waiting for them at the Hokage's office as they went over their plans at the Chuunin exams.

Nozomi started to space out at the thought of going against a former Akatsuki member.

"Nozomi? Nozomi, are you alright?" Obito asked.

She blinked as she realized that she wasn't really listening to the conversation anymore. How pathetic of her.

"Sorry, I'm alright though, just a little bit worried that's all." the kunoichi assured the teen but he grabbed her hand. She stared at him in surprise.

"Your hand's cold," he observed and then placed his other hand on her forehead, "You have a fever." Obito and Tenzou frowned.

"Are you sure you can carry out the mission tomorrow?" the anbu asked.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow, don't worry." Nozomi reassured him.

* * *

On the day of the chuunin exam, Nozomi, Obito, and Tenzou (in disguise) met in front of the Academy before they officially entered the exam and start the mission.

"Are you okay?" Obito asked worryingly at Nozomi.

"I'm good, the fever went away by morning." she told them but the older Uchiha gave a concerned look which Nozomi just grumbled at.

"If you're fine then lets go." Tenzou said as he lead the team to the door to waiting area for the examination.

They entered the room and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto soon entered the room afterwards.

"Hi Nozomi-chan and Obito! Hey, who's the new guy, dattebayo?"

Nozomi and Obito turned to greet them.

"Hey Naruto! This is, uh, Yamato. We couldn't apply without three members so he joined our group to take the test with us." Obito told the hyperactive ninja and only hesitated a little when saying Yamato. It looked natural though because it sounded like Obito couldn't remember the name of their third teammate instead of tumbling over which name to call the anbu member.

All of the sudden the three not-so-genin team tensed a little as a blond hair girl with a purple outfit assaulted Sasuke. They relaxed after seeing that it was just the other rookie team and deemed her as no threat.

"Sasuke-kun~! I was wondering when you would show up, I was looking forward to see you."

All the Uchihas in the room crinkled their nose in disgust at the appearance of another fangirl.

All of a sudden a silver haired ninja with glasses and a Konoha headband walked up to the group.

"Shh! Keep it down, will you? You guys are the rookies that just graduated from the academy, right? Take a look around you."

Nozomi recognized the person immediately from seeing him around Akatsuki a few times. It was Kabuto, Sasori's ex-spy and Orochimaru's handy man. It looked like she would have to put tabs on him as well and annihilate him later, if she had the chance to.

All of rookie nine plus Nozomi, Obito, and Yamato looked around the room. The other shinobis looked pissed off at the commotion they made. Nozomi noticed that there were a couple of Amegakure ninjas in the room as well. She mentally noted to herself to not use her paper techniques around them so openly because they might recognize Konan's jutsu and report it to Akatsuki... which was not the kind of situation she wanted to get in right now.

"The ones from Amegakure, they have a very short temper. Everyone's stressed out because of the test so I'd thought I'd warn you and give you guys some useful information since you're new."

He took out cards which were blank on one side and had the character for "nin" in ninja on the other. He applied his chakra on it and a diagram appeared on the blank side of the card. There was information on how many applicants were in the test and where they came from. Nozomi looked at the cards and found that twenty-one shinobi from Amegaure, thirty from Suna, and three from Sound were in the exams this year... which meant so many people to look out for. Nozomi, Obito, and Tenzou exchanged worried glances.

"The cards I have here are not perfect but I also have personal information on most of the shinobis in the exam. Just tell me who you want to look up and I'll show you their card."

Sasuke spoke up, "Show me Sabaku no Gaara, Uchita Obito, and Nozomi."

Obito smirked and Nozomi raised her eyebrows at the stoic Uchiha but he didn't respond.

"Sure. Gaara has completed one B-rank and eight C-rank missions. He's a foreigner and this is his first time taking the test so I don't have enough information on him. Uchiha Obito came from ten years in the past during the Third Shinobi World War due to a 'natural phenomena' as the Hokage put it. He was a chuunin but he was temporary demoted because of the amount of time that passed between the time he came from and now. He comes from the Uchiha clan and obtained the sharingan, even though he lost one of his eyes. Let's see... Nozomi completed one C-ranks and a couple of D-ranks. She seemed to have appeared on the same day Uchiha Obito did but there are no records of her past... That's interesting; I've never had that much lack of information on someone from Konoha before..."

The ex-spy looked at Nozomi and adjusted his glasses, making them gleam in the light.

"I would be looking forward to collecting some information on you... Nozomi-_chan_." Kabuto smugly smiled at her which she narrowed her eyes at.

The spiky haired teen next to her elbowed her to the side, "Do you know him?" he whispered into her ears.

"I'll tell you guys later." she replied just as softly to make sure no one else heard them.

A puff of smoke appeared at the front of the room and Ibiki as well as the other proctors for the exam appeared.

"Quiet down, you people! I'm Morino Ibiki and I will be assessing you for the first part of the chuunin exam."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Nozomi and her team took a seat in their assigned chairs and noticed that everyone was separated from each other.

"Listen up people because I would only say this once and I will not accept any questions. There are ten questions to this test. If you get a correct answer you get one point. If you don't, then a point would be taken off of your test. If you are caught cheating you will be deducted two point each time and those who get caught will hurt their teammates as well. If you're going to become a ninja, become a fine one. Also if anyone in your team gets a zero, then the whole team will be disqualified. The last question would be given to you after forty-five minutes into the test. Begin!"

Nozomi looked over at her teammates. Obito looked as pale as his test paper but Tenzou looked fine as he didn't show any signs of distress (he was an anbu after all). She glanced at the rest of Team Seven and observed Sakura and Sasuke as they glared daggers at their weakest member in the academic region, Naruto. The poor boy was having a full-blown panic attack.

She turned over her paper and read the questions on the test... but they were questions that she couldn't understand. Academics weren't her strength as training usually involved spars and not books in Akatsuki. Learning the basics were important and all but in a real battle it all boils down to the speed of your performance and how effective your strategy is. If you were lucky, you'll have time during a battle to strategies but unfortunately that's not the case most of the time.

Before she could make sense of her test, a small plant sprouted under her desk, out of the examiner's view. _What the hell?_

The leaves sprouted out of the sapling and had writing on it. It read:

_If you haven't figured it out yet, the point of the test is to cheat without being caught._  
_The answers for all nine questions are written on the other leaf. _  
_Obito also has a copy so don't worry._  
_-Tenzou_

How dare the anbu underestimate her intelligence! Nozomi clenched her hand and snapped the plant's stem in half. She got a few looks from the people around her but they all assumed that her pencil broke and went back to their test. The kunoichi was in a bad mood already in what, like ten minutes into the exam?

Using her chakra, the girl with red highlights made a small, blank sheet of paper by duplicating part of her test paper and angrily scribbled down:

_I didn't ask for your help idiot and I was about to figure out the main purpose of the test!  
__Why are you underestimating me?_  
_And how do you even have the First Hokage's powers?  
You're not helping me concentrate.  
AND you're pissing me off.  
Jerk.  
From, N.  
_

The paper was folded into a butterfly and she sent it flying on low ground so the examiners wouldn't notice. It reached Tenzou's desk intact and she watched him read the letter. Too bad Nozomi couldn't see his expression from where she sat.

Another sapling popped under her desk. She looked at its leaves and it said:

_Please refrain from calling me an 'idiot' or 'jerk', it's quite disrespectful and I am your superior.  
I was just making sure you wouldn't fail this test because it will affect our mission if you do._  
_I have no obligations to answer that question._  
_And we have a mission to complete so keep your emotions to yourself until after we're done with it._  
_Don't forget to destroy the notes once you're done reading._  
_-Tenzou_

Her reply:

_Even if you are much more 'superior' than me, I have all the information so technically I'm team leader :D_  
_And if you don't want me angry at you, you shouldn't question my abilities._  
_Of course I'm not stupid enough to leave the notes lying around! This is exactly what I mean when I said that you underestimate me._  
_Stop writing! I have a test to do.  
N.  
_

Tenzou stopped responding and Nozomi somehow disposed of the plants. She finished her test about five minutes before the last question and checked to see that Obito was done too. He looked a lot better than how he was at the beginning of the test. She was tapping her pencil on the desk irritably when Ibiki announced that he would reveal the tenth question.

"All right this is the tenth question. But there are two rules that come along with this question. The first rule is those who choose not to answer the tenth question will fail with their teammates. The second rule is if you answer the question incorrectly, then you lose your chance of applying for the chuunin exams forever..."

The room became silent. Slowly, people began raising their hands in defeat and filed out of the room. Nozomi, Obito, and Tenzou knew they couldn't back down because of the mission the Third assigned them. Nozomi gripped her pencil tightly as the tension in the room escalated.

She looked over to the rest of Team Seven even though she already knew that they were going to advance to the next round anyway. Naruto hesitantly raised his hand and Nozomi's eyes widen in disbelief. _What?_

Her pencil snapped in half and it echoed across the silent room.

Maybe she influenced too much of the past? Nozomi began sweating but Naruto just slammed his hand right back down and declared that he wouldn't quit. Nozomi sighed in relief and loosen her grip on her already-broken pencil. She thought for a second he would actually quit, which would've obviously messed up her whole mission.

When no one else looked like they were going to raise their hand, Ibiki announced that they all passed the first part of the exam.

"Huh?" Everyone looked confused.

Ibiki grinned, "Congratulations!"

The windows shattered and a woman with a banner burst into the room.

"Oi, Ibiki! There's a lot more people than I expected. What exactly happened? Anyways, my name is Mitarashi Anko and I am your proctor for your second part of the chuunin exams. Ask your teachers for information on where and when to meet me for your test and don't be late. You're dismissed."

Nozomi sweatdropped. _What's with the kunoichis in Konoha these days?_

* * *

All of the genins who passed the first exam were in front of a fenced in place. Anko was already there.

"Okay, listen up people! This place is called the Forest of Death and you are required to survive here for five days with your team. The rules are to gather these two scrolls," she showed them the heaven and earth scrolls, "and bring them to the tower located in the middle of the forest in 120 hours. Your teammates should all be present and not critically injured when you reach your destination. Also there are a total of twenty-six scrolls—thirteen heaven and thirteen earth scrolls—and you need to get both of them in that 120 hour time period. One more thing, you are not allowed to look in these scrolls until you reach the goal or else. Once you sign the consent forms, you can trade them with the scrolls that the table over there. Good luck!"

The genins dispersed to fill out their forms. Nozomi met up with her teammates and they signed their forms before exchanging it with one of the scrolls. They received a heaven scroll and they were currently standing before a gate that the proctor told them to wait in front of. An examiner was looking at his clock when he let the gates flew open. Nozomi, Obito, and Tenzou ran inside of the forest.

Once they were deep inside of the forest, they formulated a plan. Tenzou started planning.

"Okay, first things first. We don't know when or where our enemies would strike, but we must get the scrolls nonetheless. So there are two choices, get the scroll first or go with the mission."

"I think we should keep our eyes on our mission and then go after the scrolls along the way because we can't afford this mission to fail." Obito said as he took his eyedropper out from his pouch.

Nozomi nodded in agreement, "Horrible things would follow if we allow this mission to fail."

Tenzou raised an eyebrow at her, "Can you clarify what those bad things are? The Hokage didn't really specify on that part."

Nozomi's expression darkened, "In my time, I guess you can say that the curse mark was one of the major cause of the destruction that went on—it wasn't the main cause though. If we don't stop Orochimaru from placing the curse mark on Sasuke, then Konoha, as well as the other nations, would loose valuable shinobis. Sasuke becomes a traitor to gain power in order to kill his brother Itachi... but when he found out about the truth, he tried to avenge Itachi's death by trying to destroy Konoha. Sasuke technically hasn't done anything yet so I can't really hurt him but he will if we don't stop Orochimaru."

"What do you mean Sasuke becomes a traitor and how does Itachi got to do with this?" Obito asked.

"Itachi killed the Uchiha clan and Sasuke wants to avenge their deaths, I guess." Tenzou said.

"That's correct, and he goes off with Orochimaru to gain power to kill Itachi. I'll explain the rest later. We have to find the others first." Nozomi jumped up to a nearby branch and started running. Obito and Tenzou followed.

* * *

Nozomi ran as fast as she could. If Sasuke gets the curse mark, that means he would abandon his village, kill his brother, learn the truth from Tobi, and join forces with Tobi. Which meant her other mission, stopping the masked-man from his evil plan, would be close to impossible. She sensed someone's chakra up ahead and hid hers. She signaled the others to do the same.

The young kunoichi looked below her to see Sakura and Sasuke. It seemed like luck was on her side since her team was able to spot them right off the bat but that luck shriveled up when she saw another figure in front of them.

The man or woman (she wasn't too sure) from Grass spoke, "I have the earth scroll and you have the heaven scroll so lets begin fighting over it, with our lives."

The Grass nin took his or her scroll and swallowed it whole. Nozomi, along with Obito and Tenzou, looked very disturbed. Then the person pulled down his or her eyelid to show a slit pupil and Sasuke and Sakura became very still. They started shaking in fear... Nozomi widen her eyes. _Orochimaru!_

The Grass nin took out two kunais to throw at the genins but Sakura and Sasuke were frozen in their place. _Crap._

Nozomi took out two shuriken and threw them to veer the kunais into another direction. She jumped down from her hiding spot and took a defensive stance in front of the two genins.

"Nozomi! What was that for! You can't just jump in and reveal yourself." Obito exclaimed.

The fake Grass nin's eyes glinted, "Oh, your name is Nozomi-chan?"

Hearing her name spoken from the snake sannin's mouth made goose bumps appear on her skin. He looked at the kunoichi in front of him.

"Ah, you look just like the Nozomi-chan I know of but she's around seven or eight years-old right now and you look a lot older than that. However-"

Nozomi threw a kunai at him before the Orochimaru-in-disguise could finish his sentence. He caught the projectile with ease.

"The reports in Konoha say that you appeared on the same, exact day when Uchiha Obito arrived here by a 'natural phenomena' and there were no records of a twelve year-old girl name Nozomi living in Konoha prior to your arrival..." The snake sannin said before smiling.

The said girl glared at him and gave off an enormous amount of killer intent that could easily match his. Orochimaru clasp his hands together.

"Ah, today must be my lucky day to find you unguarded by your Akatsuki caretakers," he licked his lips in delight,

"Uchiha Nozomi."


End file.
